The Dragon's Destiny
by Pongo0614
Summary: As the details emerge of what happened, it is up to Merlin and Arthur to deal with the aftermath of their fathers' deaths. Will war break out or will peace prevail? Was this what the dragon was on about? Or was something more sinister happening? Sequel to The Dragon's Choice and A Dragon Wedding
1. Chapter 1

_*Waves* Hi, me again. *Rubs back of neck*_

 _I am so sorry that this is so much later than I said it would be. Technically, I was meant to put the 28th August but for some reason, I had put the wrong date. And then worked happened. Someone was off and I covered shifts for him and I have worked so much that I just didn't have the time to write and basically, I have only had about 6 days where I could be really productive and get stuff done but I didn't._

 _But hopefully, I am back on track(ish) and I hope that you will enjoy this story like you have the others._

 _On with the first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The atmosphere was different. As the two armies sat there, waiting for an instruction, it just didn't feel the same as it did only a couple of hours ago. Everyone knew why. It was the reason that a tent has been set up in the middle of what would be the battlefield.

It didn't worry them what they felt. They had come all this way on the orders of their king, someone who they would have gladly died for.

But now each side had a new king to answer to.

Uther Pendragon's body lied in a tent on the Camelot side, as did Balinor Wyllt's body lied in a tent on the Drugonian side. Each being guarded, ready to take home to where they should be rightfully buried.

The tent in the centre held the two new kings of their respective kingdoms. Both of them coming to terms to what happened. They sat either side of the table but neither of them had spoken a word since they had been asked to be alone. Tears made their way down both of their faces and they both knew that they would be the ones to end this war.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, telling Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was a reaction. I saw Morgana do it."

"There is a difference between Morgana and me. I should be able to control my magic. I know not to allow my emotions to get to me."

Arthur opened his eyes and stared ahead of him. "You weren't to know that he would hit his head against that rock."

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know."

They fell silent again.

There was only one thing that they could do. Pack up and return home. Become King and start their rule.

Merlin didn't want to return home. He didn't want to face his mother. He couldn't save his father when he needed to the most.

Arthur didn't want to return home. He didn't want to go back to a place where he seemed like a stranger. He didn't want to do it all on his own.

They both looked up as Lancelot and Leon entered the tent.

"Sire." They both said at the same time.

"The men are waiting for instruction," Lancelot said. "A number of them are worried about the Autumn being upon us and then getting the harvest done in time."

Merlin nodded at him. "Understandable."

"I would guess that our lords would also want to watch over the harvest. Make sure they have enough for the winter." Arthur commented.

"Yes, Sire," Leon said.

"Then that is what we will do," Merlin said. "We will go home and mourn the losses here today. We will go home and harvest to survive the winter. We will talk when that is over." He turned to Lancelot. "Is umm..."

"Everything has been taken care of. All is left is for you to call the dragons to take him home."

Merlin nodded. "We could arrange the same for Uther. You don't want to be marching for weeks with … his body. I know it would be the last thing that he would want, being flown home by a dragon, but it might … just be better."

Arthur looked up at Leon. "He would hate it."

"It would give a better image for the people to grieve their king," Leon said. "I am not totally for it but if … you know what I mean sire."

"Don't worry. I won't call Killgharrah."

Arthur and Leon turned to him with a face full of confusion. He knew that he would have to explain.

* * *

They had set up a tent for Morgana and she hadn't left it since she had entered it. She didn't sleep and she had eaten very little. She knew that she was scaring Gwen but she couldn't eat or sleep. The guilt ate away at her from the moment she saw Balinor in Merlin's arm and he uttered those awful words, telling her that he was dead.

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't accidentally used her magic in front of Uther, he wouldn't have marched from Camelot towards Drugonia, declaring war. He wouldn't have left Camelot if it wasn't for her magic.

It was all her fault.

Balinor told her that Uther wouldn't be happy if she left Camelot and she went with him. She knew what Uther was like. She shouldn't have left Camelot in the first place. If she hadn't left Camelot, Uther wouldn't have tried to get her back and Drugonia wouldn't have been blamed for her magic.

It was all her fault.

It was her fault that Balinor was dead. It made her sick. She couldn't even look at Merlin, the man that she has wanted to be reunited with for weeks. She couldn't look at him.

Because it was all her fault.

It was all her fault.

She was the cause of this war and this tragedy.

Balinor was dead because of her.

Uther was dead because of her. Although that might be seen as a good thing.

Merlin was King because of her.

Arthur was King because of her. Again, that might be seen as a good thing.

But it wasn't meant to be like that. She was meant to get married to Merlin and become the Princess of Drugonia that the kingdom was proud to call their Queen in the future. She was meant to live and learn. She hadn't even helped out in her first mid-winter yet.

Because if Merlin was King, she would now be Queen.

Morgana could sense her own thought spiralling out of control. She knew that she should be strong for Merlin and be the shoulder that he should cry on but she wasn't the person that he first met in Camelot. She knew that she had changed and she knew that it wasn't for the better.

She felt like she was heading towards her downfall.

And it was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

 _Okay, to clarify a few things, mainly the events that happen at the end of the last story. Uther stabbed Balinor and then taunted Merlin. In his anger, Merlin sent the Camelot side flying with his magic, including Uther. Uther just happened to hit his head on a rock, and the blunt force trauma killed him._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur could hear everything that was being said inside the tent. He could hear as his father's, now his, council spoke about him being too close to the Drugonian Prince and how Balinor's spell hasn't worn off just yet, them saying that it was dark magic that was used.

"Leon?" Arthur said.

"Yes, Sire."

"As a friend, do you believe that I am enchanted?"

"Sire..." Leon started.

"Please Leon."

"Before you left, I had a feeling that you wouldn't bring Morgana back to Camelot. I believe that in your time in Drugonia, you have made your own mind up. You have now seen both sides of the argument. Sire, Arthur, I will respect any decision you make. I will always follow you."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Leon. You don't know how comforting it is to know that."

He took a deep breath before he pushed open the flaps of the tent. The tent fell silent immediately before a chorus of Sires. Arthur wondered whether they knew that he had heard every word of what they just said or not. Had they spoken about his father like that? What had they said about his father behind his back?

He walked around the table and took his place at the head. He cleared his throat.

"My lords. My father called this war, a war I doubt that you wanted. I know from Prince Merlin that Drugonia never wanted this war. As we are both the new heads of our respective kingdoms, we have made a decision about how we are going to move forward. From this moment, we are no longer at war with Drugonia."

The tent came alive with mummers of disagreement.

"Sire, your father went to war for a good reason. The men have come far. They want to fight."

"And I won't be leading them. You will have to find some other fool who would lead a fight against a kingdom that only wants peace. Merlin and I have agreed that this war is over and that we are going to return back to our respective kingdoms and mourn our fallen kings before anything else is done. After that mourning period, Merlin will come to Camelot and we will come to some agreement on the mess that my father has made."

"But Sire..."

"I will not go to war with Merlin and Drugonia. Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur didn't mean to raise his voice, especially at his first council meeting, but he knew that they wouldn't listen if he didn't. He looked at all of their faces and wondered if this first meeting had shown what type of king he was going to be.

Was he going to have a council that thought that he was incapable of doing his job properly?

* * *

Merlin walked towards his normal spot on the council and had almost sat down when the councillor in front of him cleared his throat. He looked up at him and the councillor gestured with his head where Merlin should have been. Merlin looked at the spot where his father should be before standing back up and moving to that spot.

He allowed his hands sweep over the arms of the chair to the back of it before he pulled it out and sat down. He looked down the table at the men that had served and advised his father for so many years. He wondered whether the same nervous feeling filled his father as he went to say his first words.

"The war is over," Merlin said. He took a shaky breath before he continued. "Arthur and I have been talking and we have agreed that it would be best if we returned home to mourn our losses. In the morning, Arthur and I will make this official. We will sign a temporary peace agreement before returning home. I will call the dragons soon after to take … my father's body home." He hesitated. "And Uther's. It was my suggestion. Obviously back to Camelot."

"Of course. I would guess that they have similar customs to us. The fresher the body, the better."

Merlin would admit that all this talk about bodies was making him feel uncomfortable. It was probably because he was still unsettled about the idea that his father was dead.

"Arthur and I have no desire to fight each other and, like me, I doubt that he wants the first part of his reign to be overlooked because of war. This will bring peace. I know that I can form an alliance with Arthur. I know that we can have a great friendship between our kingdoms. We will create peace and a golden age. I know it."

"Sire, we are here to advise and serve. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we doubt that we will be advising you quite so much. You seem to have quite a level head."

The tent came alive with agreement. Merlin sighed before he smiled. He had always been worried that he might not be able to do a good job of being king but maybe, with this first council meeting, he would.

* * *

Merlin knew that they could call him soon but the council meeting had barely ended when he was summoned. He wanted to go and see Morgana but made his way towards the dragons. He knew that they wouldn't leave him alone until they had said what they wanted to say. He might as well get it over and done with now, rather than leaving it till later.

"I was going to call you in the morning," Merlin said, a little gratefully that he didn't have to try out his newfound skill soon.

"We know, our king. We knew about your plans before you had made them. Although I fear that I must inform you that you would be making a mistake if you returned home to Drugonia."

Merlin creased his brow as he looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Your place isn't in Drugonia but in Camelot. There are many in Camelot that have been brainwashed by Uther and that will push Arthur into making decisions that he shouldn't make. Even with his change in attitude and mind, he will struggle more than you ever will. With no one to guide him, every plan that you have made will be for nothing. Your father would have died for nothing. Arthur will turn into Uther and Albion will be lost. He needs someone to guide him."

"Do you always do doom and gloom?" Merlin asked. "I mean, I am in no place to guide him. I have little idea on to how to rule a kingdom. I am new to this as well. I probably know as much as Arthur does. I just have had a better role model."

"Your mother will look after Drugonia in your absence."

"Is this really a no argument thing? I am going to Camelot whether I like it or not."

"It is. You need to be in Camelot. And I would keep Le Fay as close to you as possible or otherwise, her few months in Drugonia would be for nothing. The battle might be over here before it even started but the battle for Le Fay's soul has only just begun. Beware, Young Warlock, more is at stake here than you realise."

Merlin didn't even try and keep him there as he flapped his wings and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Merlin doesn't know where she has gone. Gwen hadn't seen her for a while. Lancelot and Gwaine hadn't seen her. Nobody had seen Morgana for a few hours. With the dragon's words floating around his mind, he was starting to panic.

He was becoming more and more desperate with everyone that he asked. He asked everyone who passed him. He must have sounded panicked when one of the servants grabbed him by the arms and told him to calm down. Merlin looked at the man before he took a deep breath and let it out. He was right, he did need to calm down.

As he walked through the camp, a little more calmly, he started to think of where she could be. If she wasn't in her tent, where would she go?

He let out a groan as he realised where she could be. He turned and walked towards the edge of the camp. He felt calmer as he walked away from the tents. He held out his hand and allowed it to brush against leaves, branches and trunks of trees. He allowed his magic to roam, becoming one with the earth. He could remember the last time he had felt such at peace. He knew why Morgana was out here.

He stopped when he had found her and watched Morgana as she sat at the edge of the stream, her shoes sitting by her side and her toes in the water. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine them in the gardens in Drugonia. He would go over to her and ask her what was up and she would tell him that she couldn't grasp a spell. They would sit, by the stream in the gardens in Drugonia and Merlin would help her with the spell in question.

He opened his eyes to be met with the darkness of the forest. He sighed as he took the final few steps and sat down beside her.

"Morgana." He said softly.

"Everything is wrong."

He turned to her and placed his arm around her, bring her to him. He placed a kiss in her hair as he felt her grab his jacket.

"I know it is."

"What are we going to do?"

"Arthur and I have talked and we have agreed that this war isn't going ahead. We are going to go back home and mourn and prepare for the winter. In the Spring, we will head to Camelot or Arthur will head to Drugonia and we will make the greatest alliance that this land has ever seen."

"Why do I think that there is more to this?"

"Because the dragon council has decided that it is my place to be in Camelot, to help Arthur learn how to rule."

He went to say about what the dragon had said about her but thought better of it. Part of him felt like it was a battle for him to face by himself. He felt like he had to be the one to save her. After all, he was her husband.

"Your place is in Drugonia. Not in Camelot." Morgana said as she pulled back and looked at him.

Merlin sighed. "I know."

"But you are going to go to Camelot."

"Because the dragons do have a point."

"What's that?" She said angrily.

"I have my mother to help me. I have you to help me. I have Lancelot and Gwaine. I am surrounded by Lords that I have known since I was a baby. I know that they back me not because I am my father's son, but because they know the person that I am and the king I could be. Arthur doesn't have that. He doesn't have a mother or a wife. He is surrounded by Uther's lords who would want him to carry on what Uther started."

"That isn't our problem."

"Then Arthur's change in the way that he thinks about magic will be for nothing. Arthur has accepted magic for what it is. That is the first step in making this golden age that the dragons keep talking about. I want that golden age. If we leave Arthur on his own until the spring, the lords might have been able to brainwash him like Uther has done to them. The terms of our alliance won't be the same and it won't be the greatest alliance this land has ever seen."

He sighed. "I understand why you are reluctant to return to Camelot. I am not going to make you return and you are more than welcome to go back to Drugonia and be with my mother but I would like you to come. I have this feeling that there are many who wish to see us fail. I want you close to me."

"This is all my fault."

Merlin grabbed her hands and made sure that she was looking at him. "No, it is. Don't think that way. It isn't your fault. We were forced to show our hand. We had to make do with the situation presented to us. It is not your fault."

"If I didn't use magic on Uther then we wouldn't even be here."

"No, you would still be in Camelot, waiting for talks that would never happen. Morgana, I promise you. If you come with me, I will not allow anything to happen to you. I will do anything for you." He placed his right hand on her left cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "I love you Morgana, and I don't want to lose you."

He could see the tears in her eyes. He knew that his father's death would affect her but he was sure that it was affecting her worse than he could imagine. Merlin stood up and offered her his hand. He helped her up.

"Everything will be okay." He said.

He didn't know whether he was trying to reassure her or himself. Something had definitely changed. This was a different world that they were living in. One thing Merlin knew for sure, they were at the crossroads and the next few months would be vital.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I am sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I literally had about 40 minutes to myself and I focused on eating. I need a different job. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow as planned._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hunith knew something was wrong way before the new reached Drugonia. But even as the messenger read out the statement that her son had written, she could feel her legs go weak and her heartbreak. She already knew that her husband was dead. She just knew it. It was the way that he died that made her distraught.

Uther had finally done it. He had killed Balinor.

She didn't realise that she was falling until Morgause caught her and told her that she was taking her back to her chambers.

The walk from the council chambers to her own wasn't long but to Hunith, it felt like a lifetime as Morgause guided her down the halls. She only felt relief when she was sat on her bed with Morgause kneeling in front of her.

"He finally did it. Uther finally killed my husband. He has been wanting to do that since Balinor helped him capture that dragon. He crossed the border in the early stages of the purge. Uther was still afraid of the dragons then and Balinor knew it. He and his brothers use to go to the dragons and find the biggest dragons that would agree to what they had planned to scare him off."

"So you were expecting it?" Morgause asked.

"I was expecting them to tell me that my husband was dead. I knew that. I didn't expect that Uther would stab him while they were trying to have talks to sort it out. Uther Pendragon is a coward."

"Was a coward."

"Sorry?" Hunith asked.

"You must have blanked out after hearing that Uther killed Balinor. Uther is dead too."

"How?"

Morgause sighed. "Balinor stumbled back and Merlin caught him. Uther started taunting Merlin, saying that his son wouldn't be crying. Uther took a step forward, as did the Drugonian knights but Merlin's magic reacted with his emotions. He sent the Camelot side flying. There were a number of rocks sticking out of the ground and as Uther fell, he hit his head on one of them. Died pretty instantly by the sounds of things."

"Did I blank anything else out?"

"Merlin and Morgana are going to Camelot to help Arthur find his feet."

"No, they place is in Drugonia."

"Merlin has sent his father's body home, via the dragons, but they want to make sure that Arthur can surround himself with people that he trusts. Merlin has you and is surrounded by lords who wouldn't question his every move. Arthur does not have that luxury. He is Uther's son and if he does become Uther's son, then I fear that is the man that Mordred is destined to kill."

"I want them back. Where they are safe."

"Believe me Hunith. Camelot is the last place I want my sister as well."

Morgause stood up and brought her into a hug.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Merlin asked her as he grabbed his jacket.

"I am sure that you will only be talking about boring things. Gwen and I will definitely be having a more interesting conversation while you and Arthur battle with stubborn lords." Morgana said in reply.

"You probably will." He said before he kissed her on the forehead. "I hope not to be too long."

Morgana dropped her smile as Merlin left. She knew that she would easily have half an hour to herself and that was what worried her. No, she didn't want to go to the council meeting but she didn't want to be on her own. Gwen would still be a little while yet.

She was once again in the place that she hated and she wanted to leave. She should have taken up Merlin's offer of sending her back to Drugonia. She thought that she would be okay with Merlin, but she wasn't.

Something had changed in her. She knew it from the moment that she had accidentally used magic in front of Uther.

But Uther was dead. So it couldn't be fear of who she was. Arthur was technically king. Arthur wouldn't hurt her. Arthur wasn't his father.

But that was what it felt like. Her fear mixing with her magic and her guilt over Balinor's death. It was a toxic mix and she felt like her magic just wanted to release. The damage that would cause would be great as that feeling grew with every moment.

Merlin had tried and failed to reassure her that she wasn't to blame for Balinor's death but it was her.

They wouldn't have been there if she hadn't shown him her magic.

They wouldn't have been there if Uther didn't hate magic.

They wouldn't have been there if she hadn't married Merlin.

They wouldn't have been there if Uther hadn't thought that she had been kidnapped.

They wouldn't have been there if she hadn't left Camelot.

They wouldn't have been there if she had turned Balinor down and didn't follow Merlin North.

She looked into the mirror and swore that she didn't recognise herself. This whole experience had changed her. She was no longer Uther's ward. She wasn't young and innocent anymore.

She had become a woman who could be a Queen.

But was she the right Queen for Drugonia and Merlin?

She would have said yes straight away had anyone asked her that question a month ago but now, she wasn't so sure. She might still be the dragon's choice but she was doubting their judgement now.

What would happen if they got it all wrong? What if she couldn't be saved? What if that was the path that she was going to take anyway?

Morgana closed her eyes and pushed the heel of her palms into them. She pushed in till it hurt. She wanted to feel something else. She wanted to fill her thoughts with something else. She would go crazy if she didn't take her mind off of it. She felt like she was so close to breaking.

"Morgana," Gwen said softly.

She looked up and was grateful at the sight of her friend.

"Merlin has gone to a council meeting. How about we go and get some fresh air? I know I could do with it." She said as she rose.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Morgana glanced at herself in the mirror, hoping that she would recognise herself again. Something had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I need to come up with a plan. Either that or I need to write about 10 chapters tomorrow._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Morgana knew that something had happened. The thoughts that she was having were her own but as she thought more about what happened, they became darker and darker. The dragons had it wrong. She wasn't the right choice for Merlin.

As the doubt grew, she felt more and more agitated. Previously, her mood changed from day to day. At the moment, her mood seemed to change hourly. One moment she would be fine and the next she would be worrying about everything.

She would hate it if Merlin had noticed. She knew that he would be worrying about her. She didn't want him worrying about her. He should be mourning his father.

No, he wouldn't have noticed. He is too busy, with Arthur. He is spending every waking moment with him, making sure that Arthur's decisions sound like they are his own. He wasn't round enough to notice that she was becoming agitated.

She knew that she couldn't stay in Camelot much longer. Camelot was where the problems began. She shouldn't be in Camelot. She should be in Drugonia. She should be somewhere they accept her. She should be somewhere where she feels calm.

She does not feel calm in Camelot

Everything that has happened is her fault.

* * *

"Arthur," Merlin said as he ran after him.

"Don't say it." Arthur spat.

"It will take time."

"We were arguing about my coronation. We can't even agree on that. How can make any changes when they can't or won't compromise on my own coronation?"

"Arthur."

Arthur stopped and turned to him. "Please tell me that you would have had the same argument with your council?"

Merlin hesitated. He knew that his lords knew what type of king he would be by the decisions that his father allowed him to make when he was alive. He doubted that Uther did the same to Arthur.

"See." He said as he stormed off again.

"Arthur, we have spoken about this."

"Is that the conversation that they expect me to be my father's son? I don't want to be my father's son. He was nothing but a liar. The lies that he spread about you and Balinor when Morgana and I got back sickened me."

"And I am probably not helping being here. They probably still think that you are enchanted."

"I am not enchanted."

"I know that. You know that. But they don't know that and there isn't any way that I can think of to show them otherwise. Without them thinking that I have put you further under our spell."

"And so this is going to be my reign. Me fighting with my council?"

"Can't you change the council? Remove a few from their posts and put in place people that you know you can trust and rely on?"

"Leon is the only person I trust and he is the commander of the army."

Merlin sighed. He knew he was never going to get through to Arthur when he was in this mood the best thing for him to do would be to leave him and let him calm down and speak to him later.

He stopped walking. "I will speak to you later."

All he heard was a grumble from Arthur before he turned on his heel, making his way back to the chambers that Morgana and he had been given.

He knew that he should be giving Morgana his attention as well but Arthur was just so demanding. He was the one that requested that Merlin was at every council meeting. He felt like he was some servant at his beck and call rather than his equal. It was something that Merlin would get out him very quickly. But he thought that it was just part of the stress that he was feeling.

Merlin knew one thing. He was not going to be at his beck and call this afternoon. This afternoon, he was going spend some time with Morgana. The plan was to take her riding, out to the forest. He had noticed how agitated she seemed over the last few days. He blamed it on her being in the same room all day as well as them still being in Camelot.

He, better than anyone, knew that they should be returning home. The preparations for his coronation should be discussed and he should become the King of Drugonia. It wasn't fair on his mother either that they hadn't returned yet. He could hear her worrying from Camelot. It wasn't fair on her to rule of Drugonia on her own, while also grieving for his father.

He also knew that there was only a certain amount that he could do in Camelot. It would be down to Arthur to make the Camelot that he wants. He doubted that they would be in Camelot much longer. He could take his wife home and they could finish sorting out this mess.

"Morgana." He said as he entered the chambers.

He was greeted with silence. He looked around the room and repeated her name a couple of time before accepting that she wasn't there. He expected that she was probably with Gwen, maybe looking around the gardens. If anything, he was glad that she was out of the room. Hopefully, she would come back less agitated.

He would still take her riding though. There were a few things that he felt like he needed to say to her. A bit of privacy would do them some good. Plus he, himself, wanted to let his magic roam for a bit. They were still going to go to the forest. It would do them both the world of good.

Merlin dropped into the chair behind the desk, with the aim of writing to his mother while he waited for Morgana to return. That was when he noticed the folded up piece of paper with his name written on it. He immediately recognised the handwriting and took very little time unfolding it and reading it.

He shot out of the chair and the chambers, shouting for Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I literally have enough written for this week. I need to not work as much next week or otherwise, I won't be updating._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Merlin knows that he shouldn't be sitting in the chambers, re-reading the letter, waiting for Morgana to walk back through the door.

He had asked everyone that he passed if they had seen her as he ran through the castle to Arthur's chambers. No one had seen her, except for one serving girl, but she didn't know how long ago that was. As soon as he told Arthur, he had sent out guards to search the surrounding area, telling Merlin that she couldn't have gone far.

He knew who was to blame for her disappearance. It was his fault.

He knew that she wasn't taking the death of his father well. He knew that she was blaming herself for it. He knew that he should be keeping an eye on her. He knew that he should have spent more time with her. He knew he should have sent her back to Drugonia to be with his mother and her sister. He shouldn't have brought her back to Camelot.

"Stop worrying, we will find her."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing by the door.

"I have my reasons to worry."

He watched Arthur as he walked across the room and dropped into the seat opposite him.

"A problem shared is a problem halved," Arthur said.

"My father used to say that."

"It is who I heard it off of."

Merlin sighed. "When I was told, by the dragons, to come back to Camelot with you, they also told me to keep Morgana close. They said that the battle between us, between Camelot and Drugonia, might be over before it even started but the battle for Morgana's soul had just begun. They also said that more is at stake than I realise. Arthur … What if I haven't done enough?"

"You've lost me."

"When I came to Camelot, the first time, I was told that Morgana needed to be taken away from Camelot. I guess it was because of her magic. I wouldn't like to think what would have happened if her magic had revealed itself while she was in Camelot. I wouldn't want to think about what Uther would have done. But I feel like if it had then she would have turned on you and Camelot and Uther and would have been, I suppose, seen as evil." He paused. "I thought that I had stopped that."

"Then we have been doing the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I will send the next patrol of guards out dressed as peasants," Arthur said. "I don't know why I didn't think about it before. Did Morgana tell you why my father went to war?"

"No."

"Morgana was angry when she found out that my father was doing very little to have talks with you and Balinor. I tried to stop her. I wanted her to calm down a bit before she spoke to him. For her to think about what she was going to say to him. I was on my way to speak with him, to even tell him that I thought it would be better for Morgana to return to Drugonia.

"I followed her as she stormed into the council chamber, basically demanding that Uther agrees to the talks so she could return to Drugonia. I tried to stop her but she was just angry. You probably know how I am going to end this."

"Emotions and magic have never been two things that should go together." Merlin sighed. "She used magic on Uther and then Uther declared war."

"There was the question over the enchantment that you had over both me and Morgana. My father didn't believe her when she said that she loved you. I never realised how blind he was to magic until he told me that you and your father had bewitched or enchanted Morgana to have magic."

"At least you see differently."

Arthur gave him a smile. "She is probably blaming herself for this. She hadn't meant to use magic and it resulted in Balinor's death."

"What about Uther's death?"

"She wouldn't blame herself for that. And nor should you. These things happened. I am not saying that I am not saddened by his death because I am. No matter what anyone thought about him, he was first and foremost my father. But that doesn't mean that he was always right. The one thing he was wrong about was magic."

"It is my fault."

"Merlin..."

"No, Arthur. I promised her that I wouldn't allow her to return to Camelot until you were king."

"And I was there when you gave your side of the argument. My father would have never listened to me like Balinor listened to you."

"My father always wanted to know whether I would be ready for the role. I am sure your father did listen to you."

Arthur sighed. "Never felt like it." He paused. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you feel ready for your new role as king?"

"No. Part of me always hoped that my father would live to a grand old age and pass power over to me when he felt like he couldn't rule as he should do. Then I could have him on my council still and run to him with questions. He always gave the best advice."

"I wish I knew him for longer."

Merlin gave Arthur a smile. He was no longer the arrogant Prince that he first met when he stepped foot in Camelot. He had no idea what had made him change his attitude, but Merlin was glad of it. He could see them making this golden age together, as equals.

"Merlin, Arthur, no luck?"

Both of them turned to the door to see Gwen.

"Unfortunately not," Merlin said. "You know you said about peasant clothed guards."

Arthur nodded.

"Well, I think it might be beneficial if we maybe go out as well. We would be another set of eyes and also we are people that she knows."

"Maybe we should try and find some druid camps." Gwen offered. "She would want to be somewhere that she feels safe. Maybe she would have tried to find the druids."

Arthur stood up suddenly. "Then what are we doing still here? I will quickly change. Meet you both out in the courtyard in half an hour."

Merlin couldn't help but smile as Arthur stormed out of the room, like a man on a mission.

"We will find her Gwen."

"I know we will. But when?"

Merlin sighed, knowing he was asking himself the exact same question.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Maybe we should return to Drugonia for a chapter. See how Hunith and Morgause are getting on?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Hunith didn't want to open the letter. It stared at her as she tried to guess the content before she opened it. It couldn't be good news. She recognised her son's handwriting but if it was good news, it wouldn't be scruffy, like it was.

She feared that Arthur's court had turned on him and Merlin. She feared that this was a letter of goodbye. She feared that something had happened to her little boy. She couldn't bear to lose both her husband and her son so close to each other.

And then her thoughts turned.

What if something had happened to Morgana? What if they hadn't stopped her evil path? What if Balinor's death had done something to her? She knew that she looked up to her late husband as a father. What if, even though Uther was dead, she still found fear? What if something happened while she was in Camelot? What if Uther found out about her magic and that was why he declared war?

She hesitantly picked it up before the stress of the contents killed her. She took a deep breath before she opened it up and read through it.

It was as bad as it could get.

* * *

"Morgause."

The blonde woman looked up at her. "Hunith, what can I do for you?"

"It is more what I need to tell you," Hunith said as she entered the room. "I don't want to alarm you but I think it is something that you should know. Merlin has written to me to tell me that Morgana … hasn't taken the last few events well and has disappeared."

"What?!" Morgause exclaimed. "I said that she shouldn't go back to Camelot. I said she should come back to Drugonia."

Hunith watched as Morgause shot out of her chair and towards the wardrobe. Morgause grabbed a bag and started to stuff a few clothes in there.

"Morgause, what are you doing?"

"I need to go and find her."

"I am sure Merlin has everything under control."

"If Merlin had it under control, she wouldn't have disappeared. I have to find her. Nimueh is still out there and I would hate to think what she would do. She was the one that tried to poison her. I wouldn't want to think what would happen if Morgana was to met her, now that Morgana is technically Queen."

It took Hunith a little while to process everything that Morgause had just told her. "Sorry?"

"What part are you confused about?"

"The Nimueh part. Balinor always spoke about Nimueh as if she was a friend. He thought that she had died during the purge, thinking that she would be Uther's number one victim. Why would she try and poison Morgana?"

"Nimueh believed that Drugonia, and therefore Balinor and his father, should have done more about the purge on magic. She always saw Drugonia as the enemy, like Camelot."

"Balinor wanted to help. Balinor almost went back over the border to help. His father imprisoned him because he had been so close to losing him the first time. His hands were tied. His father's hands even more. He wanted to help but felt like he couldn't afford to lose any more of his kind to Uther."

"I told Nimueh that but she wouldn't listen to me. Look, I need to go and find her. She is my sister. I felt like I let down my other sister and I can't let her down. Not now." She pulled on the straps on her backpack before she made her way across the room. She stopped next to Hunith. "Look after Mordred for me. He has become like a son to me."

"I will. Feel free to pick any horse in the stables."

"I promise I will bring them home, safe."

* * *

Morgause didn't rush as she did the straps of the saddle. She knew it was something that she needed to do properly. She didn't want to end up on her back if the horse got spooked or as they set off on their journey. She knew that she should have said goodbye to Mordred, but she couldn't face telling the boy that she was leaving him once again. This was the place that they could finally be together.

She could feel his eyes on her. She knew exactly which window he was in when she pulled on the last strap and turned around. She looked up at him.

" _I will be back. With Morgana."_ She told him, telepathically.

" _You are leaving me."_

" _I can't take you with me. It is bad enough that Nimueh knows about Morgana. I don't want her to know about you. I want to keep you safe. Mordred, you heard what the dragon said. Nimueh would want you to become that."_

" _I don't want to be that."_

Morgause offered him a smile. _"Then allow me to make sure it doesn't happen. I promise you that I will come back to you."_

" _You always make that promise."_

" _I know. But I haven't broken it yet. Mordred, we will be a family. You will have me and Morgana. You will have Merlin and Hunith. We are finally home. Let me bring the rest of our family home."_

" _Don't be too long."_

Morgause smiled up at him again before she jumped onto her horse. She nodded at him before she dug her heels into the horse's side. She had no idea where she was going to start with her search. She hoped that she might get the word out around the druid camps before heading towards the Isle of the Blessed.

She hoped that Nimueh hadn't already found her or didn't know that she was missing. She feared for what could happen if she did know.

* * *

Nimueh watched, in the water, as Morgause made her way out of Drugonia. She looked confused as she did so. She wanted to know why she was leaving a place where she thought she was safe.

A smile graced her lips. Maybe Morgause had realised that she was right all along. Maybe she was getting back her oldest and most loyal ally.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, me again. And actually with a chapter._

 _I don't know how this is going to work out. I had an interview a couple of weeks ago and I am still waiting to hear how it went. If I do get that job, then I will have more time. In the meantime, I am just going to try my best to get this story out to you, even if it means just posting when I finish writing the chapter. At the moment, I am hoping for once a week. I don't want to do this but I also feel like I need to finish this story. We will see how things go._

 _Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

There was a part of Merlin that didn't want to leave Camelot. But he knew he had to.

He knew part of the reason was that he hoped that Morgana would walk back through the gates, having sorted herself out from whatever made her run in the first place. He also knew that he was putting off his own coronation. He didn't want to become King of Drugonia. It was his father's role. He just didn't feel ready for it.

He knew that he would never feel ready for the role. It was something that he would put off until the end of time. He never wanted to take over from his father.

His time in Camelot had been a success. He would leave Arthur with having found his feet and having a few of his own member in his council. It wasn't a lot but it would help in the long run. They had also managed to draw up a treaty between Camelot and Drugonia, which could only be signed when Merlin had been crowned King.

So that was his plan. He was going to return to Drugonia, hoping that Morgana had somehow found her way there, and start his rule. Then he could sign the treaty and they could start this age of peace, proper peace.

There was the other part of Merlin that couldn't wait to get back home.

It had been a couple of months now since he followed his father out of the gates and he would just like to go home. Camelot, no matter how hard it tried, would never be home to Merlin. He just didn't have the same feeling in Camelot that he did in Drugonia. But he thought that was just because he was used to Drugonia.

He looked up as Arthur gentle knocked on the door and entered. He looked around at the few things that Merlin brought with him.

"I will miss you," Arthur said.

"I will miss you too, Dollophead," Merlin said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Arthur turned to him and stared at him. "Dollophead?"

"Yes, Dollophead."

"That isn't a word."

"It describes you well."

Arthur exhaled a laugh.

"Well, you prefer prat? Cabbagehead?" Merlin said.

"How have Gwaine and Lancelot put up with you for so long?"

"Gwaine calls you princess."

"Not weird at all."

Merlin smiled at him. "I am actually going to miss you."

"Me too," Arthur said. He paused. "Look, I will keep my patrols going. I will keep you updated unless I hear word from you that she has made it back to Drugonia."

"Arthur, you don't know what I would give for her to be safe in Drugonia."

"I know because I feel the same."

* * *

Merlin was confused when Gwaine and Lancelot joined him and Gwen at the border. He didn't miss the way that Lancelot's face lit up when he saw Gwen. He hoped that she was giving him the same sort of look. He hadn't missed the way that she had looked at Arthur, or how Arthur had looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana isn't in Drugonia," Lancelot said.

"And some decisions have been made in your absence. I mean, your mother and council, both councils, have decided that once you arrive back in Drugonia, you should stay in Drugonia for a while." Gwaine explained.

"Just because of everything that has happened recently," Lancelot added.

"Plus they think that there might be some plot that the council in Camelot is making to try and kill you. Obviously behind Arthur's back."

"Obviously," Merlin muttered. "But surely I can overturn that."

"Actually, if your council think that the King's life in danger and there is no suitable heir to replace him, then they can, basically, confine you to the castle and potentially throw you in the dungeons," Lancelot said.

"And that is why you are at the border," Merlin said.

"If you don't cross into Drugonia, then you won't be under that law. We are free from it as well. It is definitely going to be best if you don't cross the border and we come over and we go and find Morgana." Gwaine said.

Merlin turned to Gwen. "I would say that you could go back but firstly, I think you want to help, and secondly, it might look a little weird if you return and I don't."

"I would be grateful to come with you," Gwen said.

He knew what she was thinking, mainly because he had thought of it a number of times before. She was blaming herself for Morgana's disappearance. They should have done more. He should have done more. He even had a warning about what could happen.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for?" Merlin said. "We have to find Morgana and quickly. We still don't know who tried to poison Morgana and if they find out, they might try and track her down as well."

"Hopefully we will also catch up with Morgause. She left as soon as your letter arrived." Gwaine said.

"And we will have to notify Arthur. He would probably help out." Gwen said.

"Well, as you said, what are we waiting for? Why are we still here talking about it?" Lancelot said.

Merlin smiled at his friends before he turned his horse around and headed back towards Camelot. He knew where Arthur had sent his patrols. They could carry on from where they left off the other day. Merlin did wish to return home but he knew the importance of finding Morgana. If the person who did poison her was still after either her or them, then it could be a lot worse.

 _Beware, Young Warlock more is at stake here than you realise._

The dragon was right. There was a lot more at stake. Morgana was his wife and queen. She could be used against him to hurt Drugonia. But there was also her connection to Camelot. Arthur still cared deeply about her. Her disappearance might have just derailed the golden age.

They needed to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So._

 _..._

 _I wish I could be telling you now that I had another job lined up. I wish I could be telling you that I will be having more time to write as I will have more evenings and I will actually have a weekend. I wish I could be telling you that everything is on the way up. But it isn't._

 _Hold tight guys. Hopefully soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arthur knew the question was coming. It was the only thing that his father hadn't pushed while he was a Prince. Sure there had been discussions about it but nothing had come of these discussions. It was like all the available options weren't good in his father's eyes.

"Sire, we believe it would be best if you married."

"Okay," Arthur said.

"Sire?"

"Okay, I understand. It is best that I marry because then not only will I have someone to share the workload with but it will make Camelot stronger and we can start to think more of the future and produce an heir. I understand."

If anything, Arthur had been thinking about himself. He had watch Merlin and Morgana and he wanted what they had. He wanted someone.

"My father and I discussed it but it never came to much more than that." He hesitated for a moment. "I would like to hear your opinions."

He watched as his council looked at each other and he smiled. He wondered whether they thought he would resist as they had resisted him.

"There is Princess Mithian." One councillor said.

"Or Princess Elena."

"Or Princess Vivan."

"Mithian would be a wonderful choice."

"I agree."

"What about asking Merlin about one of the Northern Princesses or Ladies?"

Everyone on the council turned and looked at the younger of the lords, one that Merlin had helped Arthur install on the council.

"It would make the alliance between the two kingdoms stronger and it will make parallels with Merlin himself. He is a Northern Prince who has married a Southern Lady. You are a Southern King now. Maybe it would make some sort of sense with the time that we are moving into the marry and Northern Princess or Lady."

Before anyone could shoot down the poor man, Arthur spoke.

"Thank you for your suggestions. I will consider them all and put forward the appropriate invitations."

The only problem was, only one name filled his mind when he thought about marriage. And that was Gwen's. He just had no idea why.

* * *

Arthur wanted to do the right thing and marrying Mithian or some Northern Princess or Lady but whenever he tried to write a letter, either inviting them to Camelot or to ask Merlin, he just couldn't find the right words. Because it just didn't feel right. He had no idea why though.

Actually, he did. He had Gwen on his mind.

He tried to understand why though. He would never be able to marry her. She was a serving girl, a daughter of a blacksmith. Things might be more relaxed in the North than the South, but he was in the South. He could never marry her. His council would never agree to it.

There were so many things that he wanted to change. He wanted the South to be like the North. He wanted Camelot to be a place where people wanted to be. He didn't want to be killing innocent people for the sake of one law. And he knew that was where his greatest challenge was.

If he wanted the council to be on his side when he tried to overturn the law on magic, he would need to keep them happy. The last thing he should do is marry a servant.

Anyway, she was with Lancelot. Gwaine had made that very clear during his time in Drugonia. There was no point even trying really.

He threw down his quill as he knew that he would never be able to find the words now. He would try again later. He needed to do something else to take his mind off of it.

Arthur huffed. Merlin and Morgana had it easy. They were told that they were to be together. It just worked out that they would end up loving each other.

As he had just decided that he would go to the training ground, a servant ran into the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you Sire, but this message just came into the city. The man who delivered it said that it was from Merlin."

Arthur jumped out of his seat and stopped himself from ripping it out of the man's hand. He took no time in unrolling the scroll. He was still concerned about Morgana and prayed that this message was Merlin telling him that Morgana was safe in Drugonia.

His face dropped as he read the note.

He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed his sword and told the man to get his horse ready. He made his way to the physician's chambers. He knew that there was one person he could trust, and that was Gaius. The physician had always heard him out ever since he was a boy.

"Gaius," Arthur said after he had opened the door to the chambers, hoping that he was there.

"Arthur, what I can do for you?" Gaius said, looking up from his book.

"Morgana hasn't returned to Drugonia."

"And you are going to join Merlin in the search for her?"

"Yes." Arthur paused. "I want you to look after the kingdom in my absence."

"You think you are going to be long."

"Gaius, I know my place is here. I know where I should be. But I need to go and help Merlin. Whether it takes a week or a year. Merlin has done more for me than he should ever do and I need to repay him and Balinor for what they have done and taught me."

Gaius smiled at him. "Merlin has obviously made an impression on you."

"I have never met anyone like Merlin before. The dragons are right. The friendship between me and Merlin is just as important as Merlin and Morgana getting married. I can see the land that I want to build and I can do that with Merlin. There is no need for the North and South divide anymore. We can unite it all." He paused as he realised what he had said. "I need to help them."

Gaius just smiled wider at him. "Then what are you doing still standing here."

Arthur sighed before he nodded at him. He stopped just before he opened the door. He turned back.

"Gaius, just before my father left, to go to war with Drugonia, he said something about Morgana. He said that or implied that Merlin and Balinor had kidnapped his daughter. They supposedly kidnapped Morgana. Is Morgana his daughter?"

* * *

Nimueh smiled as she watched Morgana as she wandered around the forest. If anything she couldn't believe her luck. The new Queen of Drugonia, close to the Isle of the Blessed, on her own. She couldn't ask for anything better.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry, this wasn't up earlier. I wanted to get the next chapter finished before I posted this one but I haven't been able to. Hopefully, I will finish it soon._

 _In the meantime, I hope that this gives you a few answers. Or will it give you a few more questions?_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Morgana had wondered why she did it. Why had she run from Camelot and her husband? She should have just spoken to him and explained to him what she had been thinking. It would have been easier than wondering about the forest, lost. She didn't know which way Drugonia was, nor Camelot. She was lost and she had seen anyone since she left Camelot.

The forest had been eerily quiet like it knew something was wrong. Even any animals had left her well alone. She was purely surviving on a diet of berries.

She had no idea where she was heading but something was calling her that way. It was like this magical pull. She just felt like she had to go that way. She thought that it might be taking her closer to Drugonia, to the place that felt like home since she left Tintagel.

Morgana jumped as the woman, who was in her path, appeared from nowhere.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hello," Morgana repeated.

The woman smirked at her. "A little lost?"

Morgana's first instinct was to say yes. She caught herself before she did. She didn't know who this woman was. Was she a friend or a foe? Was she like her or would she hand her into the first person that she came across?

"I'm not. I am just looking for a druid camp."

She raised her eyebrow. "The same one your sister went to. I am afraid to say that she has already taken the boy."

"Sister?" Morgana questioned. "I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do. You actually had two. Poor Elaine. Morgause never knew that I really knew what happened to her and that the boy that she constantly visits was to her son. That makes him your nephew as well. Merlin does know all this. Maybe not the Elaine part. After all, your sister left me to be in Drugonia." She tilted her head to one side. "Do you wish for Camelot to fall?"

"Why would I want Camelot to fall?"

"Because of Uther."

"Uther is dead and Arthur is a better man than his father. He isn't blinded by hatred like his father."

"But he still scares you. Even from the grave." The woman paused. "Don't you think that someone with magic and with more right to the throne is better?"

"Who has more right than Arthur?"

"Come with me and I will show you."

The woman turned and started walking, leaving it open for Morgana. Either she followed her or she carried on wondering around the forest. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up following her.

Who did have more right to the Camelot throne than Arthur?

* * *

Gaius was little help. He had told Arthur that Uther never trusted him with some things, that being one of them. The problem was, the closer he got to the meeting place, Arthur became more convinced that he would find out during this trip. It just seemed that everything that had happened was leading to something. Probably something that will test them all. It was just a feeling that he had.

It wasn't hard to find them. With a shout for Gwaine to shut up, Arthur just smiled before making his way towards the talking. He would hate to think that they would be like if they were on a covert operation. He would have thought that they would have been found out way before they had actually been able to do it.

"You know the whole forest can hear you," Arthur said as he joined them.

Their laughter died down slightly.

"Arthur, how many people have you seen on your travels?" Merlin asked.

"No … one." He said, realising that he hadn't seen anything since he left Camelot. The feeling that they were going to be tested came back.

"You have that feeling as well. Like something has changed."

"Like we are going to be tested."

Merlin nodded at him while the others looked a little confused.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have managed to cover a great deal of the kingdom. The only place that I know my men haven't covered is the Isle of the Blessed and the surrounding area. The men don't like going there due to the connections that the Isle has to the purge. Apparently, the High Priestesses placed a spell over the Isle so that to the outside world, it looked haunted."

"Why would the High Priestesses do that?" Lancelot asked.

"The Isle of the Blessed was their home until..." Arthur paused for a moment. "Until my father brought the purge there."

"And it was so beautiful, from what I can remember." A woman said as she joined them. "It was where I grew up and learnt about my magic before I was moved because Uther was planning to descend on it. I briefly called it home for a second time before I arrived in Drugonia."

"Arthur, this is Morgause," Merlin said. "Morgause, Arthur Pendragon."

"Morgana's sister," Morgause said, giving more of an explanation.

"Sister? Morgana doesn't have a sister." Arthur questioned.

"She does. She had two at one point before our other sister died. Now we have stayed here too long. We have far to go to get to the Isle of the Blessed and I fear what will happen if Nimueh meets up with Morgana."

"Who is Nimueh?" Merlin asked.

"Nimueh is the person who started this all off. She made terrible mistakes. It isn't anything that I would like to explain now. But for you to understand why I left her and why she is a danger to Morgana, I will tell her this. You were never going to find out who poisoned Morgana in Camelot because it was Nimueh who poisoned her."

Morgause put her heels into her horse. Arthur thought that it was so that they didn't ask her any difficult questions. He looked at Merlin, who just shrugged at him before following Morgause. Arthur gave Gwen a small smile before following after Merlin. This was it. They were on their way to hopefully find Morgana, with the whole group hoping that Nimueh hadn't found her yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_I. Want. To. Get. These. Chapters. Out. To. You. Faster. Trust. Me._

 _Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The moment Morgana stepped onto the Isle, she knew that it was the place that she had been pulled towards. But there was also a sense that she shouldn't have followed the woman, whose name she hadn't asked yet.

"Who has more right to the Camelot throne than Arthur?" She asked for the third time.

The woman just ignored her again. It just brought back the feeling that she shouldn't have allowed her curiosity get the better of her. She was safer wondering around the forest on her own. Again, she wondered why she had left Camelot or just didn't tell Merlin that she wanted to return to Drugonia. Everything that was going to happen was going to be because of her, not that she wasn't blaming herself for enough already.

But part of her wondered whether this was going to happen anyway. The way the woman was acting made her think that she was waiting for her to come. Like she knew what would happen. Like all the events that had happened up to now had been planned, from the moment she had been poisoned. What if this woman had started it all? What if she had poisoned her, forcing Merlin to reveal his magic?

Morgana realised that asking this questions as this woman lead her into the ruins on the Isle and deep underneath them was the wrong time. She should have been asking these questions when she was in the forest.

"Honestly, this is for your own safety." The woman said.

Morgana stopped herself from huffing. She shouldn't be blindly following this woman anymore but she didn't really feel like she had a choice now. She had followed her for too long now to just turn back.

"So what is this place?" Morgana asked, finding herself having to say something.

"It is called the Isle of the Blessed."

"The knights that came back from patrols always used to say this place was haunted. I always just thought that it was just the High Priestesses being clever, making sure that Uther's destruction was never forgotten. A ghostly reminder of what he did."

The woman stopped and turned around to face Morgana, who jumped out of the way of the torch she was holding.

"There are no ghosts here. Just me. To Uther, that would be worse. A more deadly reminder of what happened. Of everything that he did." She gave her a smile before turning back.

Morgana didn't know whether the door just appeared or whether it had been there all along and she hadn't noticed it, but it made her jump as it opened suddenly, hitting against the wall with a loud bang. The woman pushed her forward, into the room.

"Now I can't say that your magic will help you at all or the fact that your mother was a High Priestess or that your sister is still one, but you might want to watch out. The High Priestesses were clever. They made sure that Uther didn't get to the children. Anyone who wasn't a High Priestess was subjected to a number of spells and monsters. Let's see if Emrys is really all mighty."

Morgana took a step forward but the woman's magic was more powerful, causing the door to slam shut and leaving her in darkness.

Yes, she should have stayed in Camelot.

* * *

The Isle of the Blessed took Merlin's breath away. He could feel the magic just radiating off of it. He would have loved to have seen it before the purge. He could just imagine how strong the magic would have felt back then.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Morgause said.

"Shame I missed it in its prime."

"You have Uther to blame for that."

"I have Uther to blame for a lot of things." He muttered, hoping that Arthur wouldn't hear him.

"I think it would be best if I went to the Isle first and talk to Nimueh. See what has happened before we all go storming on. I am sure she will tell me what she has done once I have finished grovelling. I will return and tell you before we come up with a plan."

Merlin shook his head. "We are all going together. Nimueh probably knows that we are here together. She will probably tell you only to show you that she has the upper hand before not allowing you to leave. Then we will be waiting on the shoreline, waiting for you not to return. We stay together. You can do all the talking though."

"I agree," Arthur said as he joined them.

"What and have the two people she wants most to walk straight into her trap? I think not." Morgause said.

"Wouldn't that be the last thing she would be expecting?" Arthur said. "If she wants us, I am sure she will find a way to get us. Let's just make her job easier."

"He is right," Merlin said, turning towards Morgause. "Realistically, it is the last thing she would expect."

"And you two are the Kings of your respective kingdoms. With no heirs, I would like to point out."

"And without Morgana, I won't have any heirs," Merlin stated. "She is the dragon's choice for me. My soulmate. I don't want anyone else by my side. It is not just a want but a need. I don't need anyone else by my side or as my wife and queen."

Merlin noticed how Arthur's eyes flicked to Gwen but thought that it should be ignored for now. Any other problem could be solved afterwards.

Morgause huffed. "I am the only one that talks. Even if she asks you a question. And no impulsive decisions."

"You have my word," Merlin said.

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Morgause sighed before turning towards the Isle and casting a spell. Merlin could see the boat floating towards them in the distance.

"This may seem like a weird question," Arthur said.

"What?"

"Do you think the dragons would choose my wife for me as well?"

Merlin laughed.

"I am being serious."

"You have a council of men to help you with that."

"They aren't any help."

"Plus it is only tradition for a Drugonian prince."

"I don't care."

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Gwen. "Maybe you should just follow your heart."

"I don't know whether I can do that."

He knew that it would be the last thing that Arthur would want him to feel but he did pity Arthur. Technically he did have it easier. But easier never meant that it was better.


	12. Chapter 12

_Work is getting me down again. Probably doesn't help that I am ill for the second time this month._

 _Anyway, I am posting this and then going to try and write the next chapter, or otherwise, I won't be posting anything next week. This is annoying me now. I want to get this story out to you as fast as possible. I just want to get back to my old posting schedule._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The feeling that they had when they were in the forest didn't change the closer they got to the Isle of the Blessed. Both Merlin and Arthur turned to each other at the same time. With a look, they knew that they were feeling the same thing. This was where they were going to be tested and Merlin could just feel the dark magic at work. It would make any other man want to turn back and run away from it. But they had a mission. A mission to find Morgana. Merlin was certain that she was here.

As soon as their feet collided with the cold hard ground of the Isle, Merlin and Arthur shivered. It was like the game had begun for them. This was the test.

As he said, Merlin allowed Morgause to lead them around. The fog had fallen fast across the Isle, making it hard to see who or what was about. Merlin had almost tripped over a number of stones that once made up the castle. Everyone felt jumpy.

When they found Nimueh, Merlin thought there was something odd about it. It was like she was waiting for them to arrive. Just that thought scared him. He wanted to pull Morgause back as she took a step towards the older woman.

"Been up to much since I left for Drugonia?" Morgause asked.

"Not much."

"Uther and Balinor are dead, but I presume that you already knew that. You did seem to know about everything that happened to them."

"Of course I know that they are dead. I watched Uther march out of Camelot. I stood and watched as the army marched towards of the Drugonian one. I had a feeling that both kings will fall. Just didn't realise how right I would be. And now you bring me the next two."

Morgause took a small step forward. "Both of them are better men than their fathers. Arthur especially."

"But this is our time. We have an advantage."

"What might that be?"

"You might not want to be by my side but I might get another. Someone stronger than you." Nimueh smirked at them. "Or maybe you will join me again. We can make magic be what it needs to be. It is already feared. It just needs to be on top."

"I think I know what you mean but you could never find them."

"But I know who it is now. It couldn't be any better than I could have imagined."

"Morgause?" Merlin said, knowing that he wasn't the only one wanting an explanation.

Morgause just ignored him. "So she is here then?" She said, sounding a little panicky.

Merlin caught on to who they were on about and took a step forward. "Where is she?"

"And so the uncrowned King of Drugonia is the first to catch on. You would be because you are your father's son. He was always the brightest in Camelot. Always thought more than the others. Always more likely to have his head in a book rather than a sword in his hand. No wonder he didn't like to go to war."

"There is nothing wrong about advocating for peace."

"And the history of Drugonia never winning a war. Part of me wanted to see what would happen. I wanted to know whether this would be the first war Drugonia would win. He didn't tell you the true reason behind it though, did he? I doubt he did."

"We just haven't won a war," Merlin said.

"The origin of Drugonia was probably drummed into you as a child but there is always one part that they leave out. Because of the bloodshed that the dragons caused, Basileus and Regina, on their deathbeds, meet with the dragonlords. There it was decided that bloodshed like that would never happen again. The only way to stop that bloodshed would be to advocate for peace. On that so precious mountain of yours, a spell was cast. Because it is always the losers that ask for a surrender, isn't it?"

The realisation hit Merlin. Of course, they should be able to win any war. There must have been something more behind it. It would make sense that something magical was behind it.

Merlin shook his head. He knew what Nimueh was doing. She was trying to distract him from what was important.

"Where is Morgana? Where is my wife?" Merlin demanded.

When Nimueh just smiled at him, he felt his stomach drop. She had her. She had Morgana. He just knew it. He wanted to shout out her name but he knew that wherever she was, she wouldn't be able to hear him. He knew that he was panicking but when he saw an open door out of the corner of his eye, he knew that she would be there.

He did hear Morgause tell him no but all logical thinking left him as he turned to the door and ran towards it. He could only imagine what Nimueh's face looked like. He knew that he was running towards a trap. He knew that it felt all set up. But that didn't stop him as he made his way to the door. He could hear someone following him but he didn't know whether he wanted them to stop him or not.

He knew he was being stupid but he wasn't thinking. He ran through the door and stopped immediately as it slammed shut, leaving him in darkness. He waited to hear if the person following would bash on the door. He reached back to where he thought the door was to find nothing. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he turned to see that the door was no longer there. Just the walls of the corridor.

Merlin gulped as he realised what he had put himself into. This may be the way that he was going to find Morgana, but he had placed himself in danger. He said a quick spell making a light appear to expel some of the darkness. He looked down each way of the corridor before opting for the way that he came through the door. He would find Morgana and then he would find a way out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

_So, unless I ask for fewer hours tomorrow, this story is going to go to a 'post when I can' status. I literally only finished this chapter a few hours ago and haven't even started the next one. We will just have to wait and see._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Arthur didn't know whether he was trying to stop Merlin or follow him. Morgause shout of no had made him think that he had to do something. He wasn't far behind Merlin. He reached out to grab the back of his jacket as he ran through the door. He just about pulled his arm back and turn his right shoulder towards the door as it slammed shut. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself at so short notice and braced himself for the impact.

He knew that in any other situation Gwaine would have probably laughed at him but instead he picked him. He was dazed for a moment before the realisation of what had just happened. Merlin had run into the trap that had been set for them and it was a big possibility that Morgana was here as well.

Arthur knew that he wasn't all one for thinking and so just stormed towards Nimueh, reaching for his sword. Morgause stood in front of him, pushing him backwards

"Don't do anything rash." She warned him.

"She has them both."

"And I can't say to you that I can protect you from anything that she would do to you. She is testing you."

"Do you not think I know that?" Arthur sighed. "You know this Isle. I need to get to them."

"Arthur, this isn't about playing the hero. Not now."

"I am not. A lot is at stake here."

"Do you not think I know that?"

"Merlin told me about something before he left for Drugonia," Arthur muttered. "He said that the dragons had told him about the battle for Morgana's soul. What if this is it? We need to get to them. We need to stop whatever she is doing."

It was like he had said something wrong because not long after he said his last word, the floor disappeared underneath him and he fell. The hole closed almost immediately as Arthur hit the ground. He groaned as he rolled onto his side. It took him a few moments to regain his breath but he slowly stood up. He felt grateful that he did manage to find the wall next to him.

He stood up and took a couple of deep breaths before turning to the new problem. He was somewhere, probably underneath the Isle, in the dark. He had no torch and no means to light a torch even if he did have one. In the darkness, he looked at his right hand that was still rested on the wall. He held it there as he began to walk, either to find the others or a way out. He didn't think he could do too wrong following one direction.

* * *

Morgause turned to Nimueh as soon as Arthur disappeared. This was bad.

"Why did you do that?"

Nimueh smiled at her. "He is right. The battle for Morgana's soul and the fate of Drugonia and Camelot has just begun. The players have entered the game. Let's see whether they come out of it as they went in or if they crumble with the pressure of the task ahead of them."

Morgause opened her mouth to say something else but closed it as soon as Nimueh disappeared. She cursed. Somehow she knew something like this would happen. That was why she wanted them to wait for her to return before they stepped onto the Isle. She wanted to know what Nimueh was planning. Now everything could end badly.

* * *

Merlin knew he was in a maze. The seemingly endless corridors just turned into each other and the darkness of the halls didn't help. He held his right hand to the wall as he followed the light he had created. He had hoped that the light would expel most of the dark but it only lit up a small area. Whatever magic that was used was powerful.

There were only two things on his mind as he walked.

The first thing that was on his mind was that he had to find Morgana as soon as possible. He didn't know how long she had been on the Isle and he didn't know what Nimueh had already done to her. He had a suspicion that she was the first to enter this maze but he was more worried about the state that he would find her in.

She ran from Camelot for some reason. What if Nimueh had played on that? What if she was a worse mess than she was before?

There was no denying it now. This was what the dragons had been talking about. This is what he tried to stop. Part of him wondered whether he could never stop it. Whether it was always going to happen. Maybe it was just down to the events that had happened. Everything just led to this.

The second thing that was on his mind was what Nimueh was planning. This was obviously the test. This is what everything was seemingly leading up to. But how was it all going to plan out? Was she going to pick them off one by one? Was this a divide and conquer technique? Was she just gone to let them wander around in the dark and allow them to attack each other as they became more and more paranoid? Or was there something in the darkness to get them?

Merlin stopped and spun on the balls of his feet as he heard a noise. He didn't know where it had come from but he was sure that it wasn't human. His mind turned to all of the books that he had read about magical creatures and couldn't think of one that related to the noise that he just heard. He turned back around and started walking again.

He could feel his feet get faster as his breath did and soon enough he found himself running down the corridor. It just felt like something was behind him, hunting him down. He turned a corner and heard this almighty crash. He looked behind him to see that the corridor he had just been down had been closed off. He let out a sigh of relief just as the ball of light went out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So I have had a slight change of circumstance, I have asked for fewer hours and I currently have one extra day off. So I am just going to have to organise my time well and hopefully write a little more. Not going to promise anything at the moment but we will have to see how things work out._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

He wasn't scared. That was what Arthur told himself as he jumped for the fifth time since he entered the maze. He was a warrior. Warriors didn't get scared. He was a king. Kings don't get scared.

But Arthur was scared. He was absolutely terrified.

He had changed which wall he was following, to accommodate the fact that he now had his sword drawn. He wanted to be able to swing it, so kept his left shoulder to the wall. It gave him enough room to be able to attack if anything attacked him.

He stopped and turned as he heard a hissing sound behind him. Part of him wanted it to be light, just so that he could see what would be attacking him. The other side of him didn't want to know what magical horrors would await him. He knew why his father was put off by magic. It could be used for dark things.

But he just had to remind himself of all the times he had seen Merlin use magic. It was a weapon. It depended on the user as to how it was used and perceived. Arthur just now had to change the way that the people of Camelot saw magic, thanks to his father.

He let out a shaky breath before he continued his search for Merlin and Morgana. A little smile graced his lips as he could just imagine both of them wander around this maze with a little light of magic while he was stumbling around in the dark. It was the only time that he wished he had magic. He could just imagine Merlin calling him a prat when he found him.

The creature hissed again and Arthur was grateful that he had those few moments where he could forget about the danger that he was in. He wondered whether this was her plan. Scare them before asking them to join her or them begging her to kill them. It definitely felt like some torture chamber or maze.

His feet automatically sped up. He was never one to run from a fight but this is one that he wasn't totally sure that he could win. He kept his shoulder as close to the wall as he possibly could as he went into a jog to try and put some distance between him and the creature.

It was like the maze had read his thoughts because as soon as he turned into the next corridor, a door lowed itself, blocking the way Arthur had just come through. He let out a sigh of relief as he realised that creature wouldn't be after him now. He banished the thought that he now didn't know what was ahead of him. He let out another shaky breath as he continued his search for Merlin and Morgana.

* * *

Morgana was slightly glad that Nimueh came back. Not that she knew what Nimueh wanted with her since she had been left in the dark. The light hurt her eyes as the room became illuminated. Morgana blinked as her eyes got used to it. Nimueh gestured the free chair and waited for Morgana to take it before she said anything.

"Who has more right to the Camelot throne than Arthur?" Nimueh asked.

"I don't know. That is why I asked you."

"What if I put forward the proposition that Arthur didn't actually have a right to the throne?"

"He is Uther's son. Surely he has all the rights."

"Then I will ask another question. Why did Uther start the purge?"

Morgana was confused. "Uther started the purge because … Ygraine's death."

"How did she die?"

"In childbirth. I don't understand how this all links."

"Then let me tell you. Ygraine always knew that she wanted children. Uther just wanted it for the selfish reason that he wanted an heir. Ygraine would always talk about the children that she wanted. I mean she talked about it so much I could see her with the son and daughter that she wanted, both with her blonde hair. But sometimes the goddess can be cruel. For a woman who wanted children so much, she couldn't have them. She was barren."

Nimueh looked over at Morgana. She wondered whether she was going to interrupt her but Morgana was having a hard time processing what she had just said. If Ygriane was barren, how was Arthur born?

"Do you know what that would do to a woman? Especially to a woman how has dreamt of children since she was a child? It broke poor Ygraine and Uther couldn't bear to see his beloved upset. It was still a time when he cared though. I suppose you could see why he did what he did do. Why it could have been seen as an act of love rather than selfishness."

"So Arthur couldn't have been born? But yet here he is." Morgana said.

"So he is," Nimueh said. "Uther had got it into his head that he could fix things. He was a king after all. If he couldn't make it right then no one could. This was the act of love. If he could make his wife happy and give her a son, it would be the best thing ever. He would have an heir and she would have her child. Uther only wanted an heir. If he truly loved Ygraine like he said he did, he would have heeded my warning. Well, he would have listened to Gaius as he explained what I explained to him.

"Maybe the old man didn't explain it well but I know I definitely told Gaius that Uther couldn't be so certain that he could choose the person who died to have his son come into the world. The magical laws aren't so straightforward as some people think. He thought that he could cheat it. As soon as the birth started, Uther disappeared into the dungeons and waited for the news of his son's birth. Uther killed his chosen prisoner in a hope that it would balance out the world."

Morgana could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was feeling sorry for Uther. She shouldn't feel sorry for Uther. He basically killed his wife.

"All for Arthur's birth," Morgana whispered.

"Ygraine was dead before he returned to the room. The Triple Goddess had other plans. Maybe just to punish him for his greed. Arthur was born of magic. His mother will always be Ygriane, but his father will never be Uther. And therefore he doesn't have any claim to the throne of Camelot."

Morgana had no idea what to say or do. She knew that Arthur blamed himself for the death of his mother but it had nothing to do with him. He shouldn't even be alive. It was Uther playing god. The news would kill Arthur. It would break him. He could never know about this. Maybe the news would be better now that Uther is dead but she knew it would hang over him like some dark cloud.

"Arthur can't know."

"Oh, he will. He will know what his father did and who had more claim than him." Nimueh looked down. "You know, he and Merlin came looking for you."

Morgana couldn't stop herself from standing up. "Where are they?"

"There." She said, pointing at the door.

Morgana looked at the door wondering what was on the other side of it. Knowing what she had just been told, she knew that she would have to keep her head about her. She couldn't just run into whatever Nimueh had planned.

The room quickly disappeared around her and she was left in darkness. She held her hand out in front of her and tried to remember the spell to create a light. After a few tries, she managed to create the orb of light to reveal a corridor. So whatever happened, she was going to leave that room. She wondered whether she should follow the corridor or she should stay where she was. She sighed before she started walking. She would surely find out sooner or later.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I am sorry this is a little late. Things just got a little hectic before Christmas. I hope that you all had a good Christmas._

 _We will see how things go. If I still feel like I did on Christmas Eve morning, I want to quit my job like next month. Whether I will or not, I don't know yet. But if I do, I am going to treat myself by doing the things that I want to do. Like write fanfiction. I may have realised that I put quite a bit of pressure on myself each week to get a lot down. Oh well, I don't do it now when I am young I will never do it._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The more Morgana walked, the more she thought about what Nimueh had told her. She believed that Arthur shouldn't know what had happened, but he should really. The poor boy had grown up motherless and it was his father's own fault. Arthur should know about the circumstance of his birth. She knew that he would be angry about it but he couldn't do anything stupid, like kill his own father. She knew that Merlin would help him come to terms with it and she would be there as well.

There was a part of her that doubted the story. She knew that Uther was a tyrant and thought with his head and what was right for the kingdom rather than with his heart and what was best for Arthur, but she never had him down as a hypocrite, definitely not when it came to magic. He had always spoken about magic like it was chaos and corrupted, even before the purge. She had got the impression that he had always hated it.

So why would he use it?

That was the part that confused her. Why would you use something that you hated, unless at one point you didn't hate it? She didn't put it passed Uther to use magic because it fulfilled a purpose and benefit to him.

If anything, she felt like she understood Uther more. It was true what Nimueh had said. What Uther did could be seen as an act of love rather than greed. He may have wanted an heir to his throne but he also wished to make his wife happy. She obviously made him happy and to have that ripped away from you must be hard. It would definitely make you feel guilty. It was the guilt that Uther had because of what he had done was expressed through his hatred of magic and once he walked that path, he had to want it. It was just the grief that made it worse than it could be.

It didn't make her hate him any less but the events after Arthur's birth was now more clear to her. Countless innocent lives were lost because of love and greed and grief. She knew that she had the power to destroy things and the recent events had shown her that she could act on instinct. What if the same happened to Merlin? Would she react in the same way? Would she stop at nothing to destroy those who had caused her pain?

She did understand Uther more. And maybe she was starting to see the similarities between them.

* * *

Gwaine tugged at the grass on the floor while Lancelot sat quietly next to him. He could see Gwen pace out of the corner of his eye, chewing on the skin around her thumb. He couldn't see Morgause but he hoped that she was trying to find some sort of a solution to the problem they had. Part of him felt helpless as his friend and king disappeared through the door. He should have known that Merlin would do something irrational like that. It was just a Merlin thing to do.

"Where do you think they are?" Lancelot answered.

Gwaine looked up at him, wondering whether the silence was better.

"They are more than likely underneath the Isle," Morgause replied.

"What is below the Isle?"

Gwaine slightly wished for the talking to end. It wasn't like him to be silent but in that moment, he just wanted silence so Morgause could think about the Isle and how they were going to get to Merlin, Morgana and Arthur.

"There is a maze, filled with magical creatures that were saved during the purge. The route was made so that when Uther and his forces descended onto the Isle of the Blessed, the High Priestesses and all of the children had a safe route out. The creatures would only attack anyone that … wasn't a High Priestess." Morgause trailed off.

Gwen had stopped pacing at that point and both Gwaine and Lancelot stood up to look at her.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I couldn't understand why Nimueh was using it, but I do now. Morgana isn't a High Priestess of the Old Religion, well not yet of course. Merlin possesses magic but that wouldn't save him and Arthur. Well, Arthur doesn't have any hope. He has Uther's blood running through his veins. Nimueh is using it as some sort of torture chamber. Making them go mad or just allowing the creatures to destroy them. Whatever her plan is, it is dangerous. While we are up here, they are walking around in the dark. The maze is surrounded in strong magic and I don't even think that the strong Emrys will be able to overcome some of the magic the closer he gets to the centre."

"I have a feeling I am going to regret this, but what is in the centre of the maze?" Gwaine asked.

"The exit."

"For the High Priestess. What for any luck soul that managed to get through the maze?"

Morgause hesitated.

"It's bad?"

"The maze was made so that anyone who enters it would never exit it."

"I would ask if you were joking but I don't think you are." Gwaine said. "I am glad that you are a High Priestess. So how do we enter this maze?"

"I don't know if just being with a High Priestess will mean that you will have protection," Morgause argued.

"Ah, don't worry about us. Lancelot and I are used to a few magical creatures or two and I am sure Gwen can look after herself. Plus we need to really think about getting them out of their rather than just standing here chatting about how much trouble they are in. And Lancelot will tell you that I love a good chat."

"He does," Lancelot confirmed, even though he knew that he didn't have to contribute.

"So shall we go and save them or not?" Gwaine said, finishing up.

"Follow me. I think that there is an entrance over here. I would draw your swords now. We never know when something may attack."

The boys did as they were told as they follow Morgause. A doorway opened and they all stepped through. They may not have been the main players, but they too had now joined into the game.


	16. Chapter 16

_So..._

 _Still trying to keep up._

 _Firstly I would like to say that I hope that you are enjoying the first couple of days of 2018. For me, I have decided that I will do more for myself and just have a 'why not?' attitude to things. I just feel like I am stuck in some sort of cycle and I want to break from it. I want to do things that excite me, like writing fanfiction and just doing things that doesn't require me just to go to work. Still working on the hours thing._

 _Secondly, I am quite glad that I don't have many chapters left of this story left to write. Just means that I will start to write another story soon, which I will leave a gap so that I can get ahead of myself and not feel like I am delaying the story in any way._

 _Please enjoy this chapter (most of it I wrote at work anyway)._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

His feet hit hard on the floor as he ran down the corridor. It seemed to last forever as he tried to get away from whatever the darkness held. He could feel it breathing down his neck, not being able to escape it. The creature had spent the whole time being close but never being close enough.

Arthur knew that he was slowing down. He was starting to feel the weight of his armour and the lack of training since he had become King was clear.

He smacked into the wall as the creature finally attacked, barely missing Arthur. Even though he was tiring, it gave him the energy to push on. The creature had obviously noticed that he had begun to tire as well.

He wished for a side corridor to open up and close the creature off from him like it had done with the first creature. Or was this the same one?

Arthur didn't care as it struck again. It took all of his strength not to hit the floor as well as the wall. He stumbled as he regained his footing. He was still glad that he managed to hold onto his sword. He would be lost without it. He thought about turning around a swiping at the creature but knew that the corridor was too narrow for that.

There must have been a plan because when the creature struck for the third time and caused Arthur to lose his balance, a wall came down and the first bit of light that Arthur had seen since he entered the maze transformed the place.

It took Arthur a while to get used to it, so much that he didn't even attempt to open his eyes for a good few minutes. Once he did, he grabbed his sword and stood up into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry Arthur, I am not going to hurt you," Nimueh said.

He didn't lower the sword because of her words but more of the fact that he felt ridiculous. She had magic and if she wanted to attack him, he wouldn't be able to stop her with a sword. With a flick of her wrist, a table with two chairs appeared. As she sat down, a jug and goblet appeared on the table. He waited for her to tell him to sit down but after the run from that creature, sitting down was the first thing that he wanted to do, even if it meant sitting with her. A goblet appeared as he took the chair.

"I was about to ask whether you preferred the company of that creature I saved you from. Although I shouldn't have. It is the last of it's kind because of your father."

"Does the sins carry down to the son from the father?" Arthur asked. "Because I want to put a few of my father's wrongs right. I know I can't do a lot. I can't bring people back from the dead but I want to do right by the magical communities in Camelot that have had to hide for so long."

He smiled when she stayed quiet for a while. She obviously wasn't expecting that from him. He was glad that he could maybe stop this madness. He doubted it but her silence gave him hope.

"You must be thirsty after all that running? Here." She said as she filled his goblet.

He only took a sip when she did. He really didn't trust her.

"So you have been thinking over a few things?"

"Magic isn't bad. Balinor and Merlin taught me that. It is just the person using it."

"Have you ever considered why Uther was so adamant about going to war?"

"Yes and no."

"Why no?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Because I think my own father gave me the answer."

"And that was?"

"That Morgana is his daughter, making her my half-sister."

"Didn't you think he was lying?"

Arthur smiled. "No, because I have been thinking about it. She is rather like him. It was the times that they used to argue that I could see the similarities between them. I just thought it was because she had lived with us for so long, that my father had rubbed off on her. But … I didn't want to believe my father when he said that Balinor shouldn't have kidnapped his daughter."

"Uther said he loved your mother, but I could always see that his eye would turn towards Vivienne. She was beautiful but I would have chosen your mother over her any day. Your father knew what he had but he was greedy. It would be like you and Morgana was talking and you look over to see that Merlin was talking to Gwen. You would probably smile and think that it was great but what you wouldn't know that Merlin's hand was … let's just say a bit too high up her leg for what would be acceptable, in front of the whole court."

Arthur didn't know why he balled his hand into a fist. He knew that Merlin wouldn't do something like that to him. He knew that Merlin loved Morgana with all his heart.

"But that is why Morgana is Uther's daughter. Gorlois never bothered to add up the dates. He was gone for nearly four months. If Morgana was conceived when he got back, she would have been at least three months premature. A baby that premature wouldn't have survived. I suppose Gorlois was just glad that he could actually hold a baby in his arms. Even if it wasn't his."

"Morgause," Arthur whispered.

"Her story will be for another time."

"No. Why was she abandoned while Morgana wasn't? She said she grew up on the Isle. Why was she given over to the High Priestess? She must be older than me. She must have been born before the purge. Why was sent away? Tell me. Make me understand."

The room and light disappeared in front of him, leaving him in darkness. So she had managed to confirm that Morgana was his half-sister and what had happened, but it still left him with questions. The main one being why was Morgause given up?

Arthur just sighed as he drew his sword and carried on his search. He just didn't know what to take from his talk with Nimueh.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Part of me doesn't know what to do. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing fanfiction but I will definitely be taking a break from at least uploading after I have finished this story. The last 5 to 6 months have been really full on for me and I want to be able to do the things I want to do without other things getting in the way. I put so much pressure on myself each week to get stuff done. I am working and full-time job hunting. I run three fandom Instagram accounts (two picture edits and one, a backup video edit account). Then I write fanfiction on top of that and I also decided to rewrite my first ever fanfic and upload it to AO3 (same name if you want to seek me out). I need to slow down. I can't do what I want anymore in the same way that I used to._

 _Sorry about that. Now on with the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Morgana felt her breath get faster as she walked faster. She was certain that something was behind her but the darkness had grown thicker, making her light useless. She could just about make out the walls either side of her, making finding a side corridor even harder.

The creature behind her made a noise, making her quicken her pace into a jog. She had little idea of what was in the maze and even if she knew, she wasn't sure that she could even do anything to stop it. She hoped that her magic was stopping the creature from attacking.

It made her want Merlin even more. Something just told her that he would know what to do in this situation. But he wasn't here. She could imagine him in Drugonia, worrying about her and wondering where she was. She wished now that she had stayed in Camelot, more than the other time that she wished the same thing.

She knew that Nimueh had said something about Merlin and Arthur before the room had disappeared but she hoped that they weren't on the Isle or in the maze with her. This had been all her fault because she had run rather than just spoken to someone about the thoughts that were flying around her mind. She could hear Balinor say that every problem had a solution. If only she had remembered that earlier.

Morgana cursed as the light dimmed more. She was never going to find her way out or at least away from this creature if she couldn't see. She was glad when she reached a corner and made her way around it. She jumped as the door dropped behind her. She fell against the wall as she tried to get her breath back. She knew that she had to get moving again but she didn't want to. She was scared.

She stayed there for a few minutes before the door started to open again. Morgana pushed herself off of the wall and started to run, in fear that the creature would be following her again. She was too busy looking over her shoulder to notice the person that she had just run into.

* * *

He knew that it was a weird thought to have, but Arthur wished that he was with Nimueh. At least he knew that she wasn't going to harm him. In the maze, he didn't know when the next creature would creep up on him. He could barely see in front of him and he felt like the corridors were narrowing. He knew that there must be a way out.

He stopped when he heard a noise coming in front of him. He drew his sword and held it out in front of him. He would have to fight it head-on. The dim bit of light showed that it might not be a monster and Arthur just about managed to drop his sword before Morgana ran into him. He held on to her as she regained her balance.

All of a sudden, the corridor widen and lit up. He smiled down at her.

"Morgana."

"Arthur, oh my. I am so glad to see you." She said as she hugged him tightly.

He buried his nose into her shoulder. He felt exactly the same. He had never really thought about what would happen when they got married and if Morgana had to move away. She had been in Camelot since she was 10. She had been a big part of his life. She was like a sister to him.

As they pulled back, they both said their new bit of news.

"You are my sister." "You were born of magic."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"You are my sister." Arthur repeated. "I explains everything. Why my father hated the idea so much, why he was hell bent on getting you back to Camelot and before you married Merlin. It makes sense why he would got to war for you. He is your father and I am your brother. Well half-brother but we have always been like that anyway."

"Uther is my father."

"I know it is the last thing that you want to hear but it explains his motives. So what did you say?"

Morgana sighed. "This is going to hard for you to hear but Ygraine was barren. Uther used magic so that you could be born. From what Nimueh said, you are only his son in name. You were born of magic. The whole purge was due to his grief and he wanted someone to blame rather than himself. I am so sorry Arthur. I know how you blame yourself for her death. You are not to blame now."

Arthur snorted. "I was just happy to know that you were my sister."

He didn't realise the tear until Morgana wiped it away with her thumb. He hated crying. His father had always told him that it was a sign of weakness. But he just couldn't help but cry over his mother.

"Good at least we found two of you. Come on, we need to find Merlin." Morgause said as she walked passed them. "And make sure you follow me closely."

Arthur smiled as she walked passed before seeing Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot. So they were all in this maze together. He smiled at Gwen and was glad that she smiled back at him. He knew that he would have to take Merlin's advice and follow his heart. This would be a new age after his father had messed up.

Morgause stopped and turned around. "We can do pleasantry later. We have to find Merlin before Nimueh does. He is who she wants most."

With her turning back on her heel, they all looked at each other before following her. Morgana and Gwen started hugging as they reunited. Arthur just smiled as he watched them. It would be the only problem if he did follow his heart, he would have to take Gwen away from Morgana. Other than him, Gwen was the only other friend that Morgana had in Camelot. It wouldn't be fair on her.

Arthur sighed. He would have to think about it more once they were back to safety. There was one thing that he knew what was going to happen, he was going to be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for your reviews._

 _I am sorry for the rant in my last chapter. Just put what I was feeling at that moment and I needed to get it off of my chest one way or another and for once you guys got it. If anything, I am taking new fanfiction ideas as a positive. So there is more from me for when I get less busy or just have more time to myself where I am trying not to just get enough sleep to function._

 _Please enjoy this chapter. I didn't really know how to end it so I do hope that the ending is okay._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

It wasn't very often that Merlin felt scared. He knew that he would always have his magic to rely on to keep him safe. It was a part of him. How could he lose it?

But that was exactly how he felt in that moment. Like he had lost his magic.

Not lost it per say but he had lost the use of it. He could feel his magic bubbling up inside of him, wanting to be able to keep him safe. It wanted to be released.

It all happened when he had a chance encounter with Nimueh. He had been in the dark, attempting to make a light, when she appeared. She had told him that now that Arthur and Morgana knew the truth, it was his time he learned it as well. She blew something into his face and as Merlin was trying to rub it out of his eyes, she had started to chant. It was too late when Merlin realized what was happening and by that point, his magic was useless.

The only way he could describe how he was feeling was what he would imagine it would feel like if your blood stopped moving. It was the weirdest sensation ever.

Nimueh had gone on about the truth he needed to learn was that he wasn't some God.

The problem was Merlin already knew that. He never understood why the Druids looked up to him like they did. The Triple Goddess had given him the powers he had. The Triple Goddess had given him his destiny. He was just a person. Of course, he was a Prince or King, now but that was all down to the circumstance of his birth. Something that he couldn't help. He often used to think that life as a peasant would be easier.

Now Nimueh had left him totally and utterly defenseless. If he had thought that he wasn't going to make it out of the maze before, he definitely knew it now.

He was never going to see his Mother again. He was never going to see Morgana again. He was never going to see Gwaine and Lancelot again. Or Arthur, or Morgause, or Mordred. There were so many people he could think of that he would never see again.

But, more importantly, he was never going to follow in his father and become the King of Drugonia. It wasn't going to be his family that would sit on the throne for years to come. He was never going to complete the destiny laid out for him.

In short, he had failed.

Even if one of the creatures didn't get him, he had this strange feeling that he would be wandering around in the dark, never finding the exit.

"Oh dear Emrys," Nimueh said from wherever she was, her voice echoing down the corridor. "How small you are!"

"Give me my magic back and then let's have a fair fight."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… I will give you my kingdom is you win."

"What makes you think that if you lose, you will still be alive to let me have your kingdom?"

"Face me Nimueh."

Merlin fell forward as the spell hit his back. He groaned as he hit the floor and attempted to get his breath back. Of course, she wasn't going to play fair. He just had no idea how he was meant to defend himself against her.

* * *

"So do you know where Merlin is?" Morgana asked Morgause.

"No. Being a High Priestess, I know that people are in the maze and their rough location but other than that, I am just as lost in this maze as you. Well, I do know where the center is and how to access the exit."

"Is the center where we are heading?"

"Nimueh is pushing him that way. He is the only other one in the maze to my knowledge. Plus, as I have said, Nimueh's focus has always been on Drugonia and Balinor for some reason. I always thought that she would be after Uther. He was the one that cast her from her role in the court and the one who lead the purge against magic. I think she just blamed Drugonia for not doing more."

Morgana nodded and smiled.

"You don't seem very worried," Morgause said.

"Obviously you haven't worked out what Emrys means. I mean, Merlin told me but it took him a while to work it out. Emrys means immortal."

"No, I know that. But I also believe that his immortality is linked to his magic. Nimueh knows a lot of dark magic, including spells that can bind magic."

"Oh."

"It is a good thing that we are nearly there."

They moved around a number of corridors before they entered the center. The room was a circle with the same stone walls that the rest of the maze had. Merlin was lying in the middle with Nimueh standing above him. Morgana acted on instinct and pushed her hand out. Nimueh was sent flying. Morgana ran straight to Merlin.

"Are you okay?"

He grabbed her arm before smiling up at her. "I am glad that you are."

"Well isn't this nice?" Nimueh said.

Morgana helped Merlin up and to stand as they faced her. Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot had all drawn their swords and stood in front of them, while Morgause and Gwen stood with them.

"You can be all trapped here together." Nimueh continued.

"Balinor wanted to help," Morgana said. "All these years, you have been living with this hate. Isn't it time to let go? You said you told Uther what would happen if you granted his wish but you did it anyway. You are the reason that the purge started. You made it possible for Ygraine to die in childbirth. You made it possible for my birth to occur. I guess that Uther took his chance when my father, my real father, was off fighting his wars against magic.

"Everything that happened since Uther's request has been down to you. You alone carry the weight of what happened and yet you have allowed good men not to only carry the blame but to die. Balinor only died because Merlin revealed his magic saving me."

"Morgana," Morgause said, warningly.

"You don't think you can guilt me into letting you free," Nimueh said.

"No, I can't. I know that. But this all ends here."

"Does it?"

Morgana didn't really know why she was saying what she was saying but she trusted her magic when it sensed something. Using her magic to pull everyone back, she hoped that Morgause magic was strong enough to protect them when she asked her to put a shield. The Questing Beast entered the room and started sniffing the air immediately. It was only when Morgause's force field was pulling them that they realized that she had found the exit. They only heard Nimueh's screams as the Questing Beast disregarded her High Priestess status.


	19. Chapter 19

_Guys, we are on the penultimate chapter, and what a chapter it is._

 _I had so much that I wanted to put in this chapter, lining it up for the finish, that it kinda got a little out of hand. But it is better for you guys. A nice long chapter to distract you that this story and trilogy is coming to an end (believe me I am happy and sad about it at the same time)._

 _Anyway, thank you for the reviews and hopefully, you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

They weren't wandering around in the dark for long when they saw daylight. They took things slowly as they exited the darkness. As soon as they were out, Merlin recognised where they were.

"The Castle of Drugonia is only a day's ride that way." He said, pointing east.

"Is it?" Morgana asked.

"We are finally home."

"Well, how about you call one of your dragons so that we can get back there," Arthur said.

Merlin looked down at Morgana and smiled while shaking his head.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" The physician asked.

Morgana turned her head as Merlin pulled his tunic over his head. He hissed in pain and she found it unbearable. This was her husband, someone that she thought was so strong. He seemed like a shell of his former self but she thought that she would be the same way if someone had taken her magic away from her. He hadn't told anyone yet but she knew that it was what had happened.

"And..." He started but couldn't finish.

She looked up and locked eyes with her husband.

"She did do it. She bound your magic." Morgana said.

The burn on his front was nothing compared to the sad look and defeated nod of his head.

"What happened Emrys?" The dragon asked.

"I don't think I deserve that name anymore."

Morgana wanted to dismiss them both and take her husband into her arms. She wanted to just love him. It was what she should have done after Balinor died. Nimueh had now taken two precious things from him.

Merlin sighed. "She blew something into my face. As I was trying to rub it out of my eyes, she began chanting. Once I realised what was happening, it was too late. My magic was useless. I don't know whether what she blew into my face was just a distraction or something that helped out."

"Where is Nimueh?" The dragon asked.

"Gone I presume. A Questing Beast entered as we were escaping. We heard her screams."

"Have you tried to use your magic?" The physician asked.

Merlin turned to Morgana before he held out his palm. She didn't want him to do it, just in case it didn't work but she wished to the Goddess that it did as he said the spell.

"Forbearnan."

He said the spell a couple of times, getting more desperate each time. Morgana stepped forward and grabbed his hand, stopping him from trying again.

"I would recommend a trip to the crystal cave. It is the birthplace of magic and as you are one of it's sons, it may reverse the damage done. In the meantime, I think we should leave you to rest. I will speak with the dragon council about the matter."

As the dragon left, Morgana turned to the physician.

"We have some things to discuss, I can heal his wounds as you say my gift is in healing magic."

The physician nodded before bowing and leaving.

"Oh, Merlin." She said, bring him into a hug.

She felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and buried his head into her shoulder. The tears fell and she could only wish that she knew exactly how he was feeling. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Here is the plan." She said, pulling back to look at him. "We are going to rest and recover from what happened. Then you are going to take your rightful place and I will take mine by your side. Then, and only then, will we work out how to sort out this mess that Nimueh made."

He nodded. "What truth did she tell you?"

"That Ygraine was barren and Arthur was born of magic. She told Arthur that I was actually Uther's daughter. That man ruined so many lives."

"Now I know where you get your stubbornness and quick temper from." He joked.

"If anyone is stubborn, it is you, Merlin Wyllt."

They managed to be able to smile at each other, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Morgana, we have spent so much of our marriage apart. Can we start spending it together?"

She looked down at the burn on his chest and brush her fingertips over it. She allowed her magic to provide the spell needed.

"I am never leaving your side again."

* * *

Merlin jittered about as he waited to be called for his coronation. He probably would have been playing with the buckle of his cloak had Drystan not already batted his hand away a number of times and giving him a look at could kill.

It was only two weeks ago that they had finally returned to Drugonia but no one wanted to wait around any longer for the coronation. Merlin wanted to get this over and done with now. He had his time of mourning. It was time for his reign to start.

"Sire."

Merlin jumped up before taking a deep breath. This was it. This was the beginning of his reign. He smoothed down his tunic before following the servant. He took another deep breath as he reached the doors. As the door open, he rolled his head up tall and started to walk. Everyone bows as he passed their row. His mother looked beautiful as she stood where she used to sit with his father. He knew this was a big day for her as well. Finally, the running of the kingdom didn't fall on her shoulders, but his and Morgana's. She would still be his greatest advisor. He knelt down on the cushion.

She said her bit as did he and relief washed over him when at once, the crown sat comfortably on his head. He looked up at his mother and smiled before he stood up and looked out to his subjects.

"May Morgana Wyllt please enter." He said in a commanding voice.

It would never stop amazing him at how beautiful Morgana could look. He knew that he could easily spend the rest of his life with her. There was no doubt about that. As she knelt, he knew that the dragons had made the right choice for him. He picked up the crown.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you. Morgana, Queen of Drugonia." He said as he placed the crown on her head.

She smiled widely up at him as she took his hands and stood. They took their places on their thrones before the chamber filled with cheers of 'Long live the King' and 'Long live the Queen'.

* * *

Arthur let his breath out slowly before he turned the corner. He had already seen Gwen walking down the corridor and he knew that it would be now or never. He was returning to Camelot in the next couple of days. He needed to ask her now.

"Guinevere." He said as they walked closer to each other.

"Arthur, how may I be of assistance?" She said as she stopped.

"I just… I want to… say that… are you happy in Drugonia?"

"Yes, why?"

He kicked himself internally and just told himself to spit it out. "I have been asked to find a wife. There have been many suggestions floating about but I couldn't write a single letter to invite them to Camelot because I wasn't sending it to the only person that I think I want to be by my side."

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere, I know you have this thing with Lancelot and I wouldn't want to come between that, but I have seen how Merlin and Morgana are and part of me wants to be selfish and have something like that. I am leaving for Camelot soon. I would be honoured if you graced me with your presence and returned with me. However, I know that you have your place here. Whether you are in Drugonia, with Lancelot, Morgana, and Merlin or in Camelot with me, I will respect your choice."

He knew by the expression on her face that what he had just said had overwhelmed her. He now wished that he never said anything.

"Arthur, I..." She started.

"Just think about it, please," Arthur said before he walked off.

He felt like an idiot but there was still a part of him that thought that she might just come back with him. Only time would tell if she did or not.

* * *

"Merlin." Morgana said as she watched them pack up.

Merlin left his horse and Drystan walked up to finish what he was doing. With nothing else working, it was decided that Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine would return to Camelot with Arthur before turning off to the Valley of the Fallen Kings to head to the Crystal Cave to see if that would give Merlin his magic back. This was the last chance that they had.

"Morgana."

"This isn't going to be a request but more of an order. You are to return, safe and unharmed."

"Morgana?"

"I… I am not one to say my emotions but I need you Merlin and maybe now more than anything else."

She watched as his eyes scanned hers for answers. She knew that it would have to be announced at some point but she wanted a period of time when only their close circle knew. She leant forward.

"I am with child." She whispered into his ear.

She loved the smile on his face when she pulled back.

"As the lady commands." He said with a little bow. "Will you be okay?"

"I have your mother and my sister and Mordred. I think I have enough people around me like you have around you. Just come home, preferably with your magic."

"I will."

Merlin ran back to his horse and jumped onto it quickly. The speed that they all left the courtyard showed his impatience. Although there was nothing more than Morgana would like than Merlin to be by her side again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Here we are. At the end of this story and trilogy._

 _Firstly, I want to apologise again that this end hasn't come sooner. I am still so annoyed that work got in the way of something that I wanted to do. I know that life can't be helped but when you are working a job that you don't want to work, it is things like this that keep you going. it felt weird and wrong not to write and to leave this for over a month. So I am sorry that I had to do that._

 _Secondly, I want to thank you all for your support. As always you have been amazing and do write for you guys as much as myself. I have enjoyed reading every review that has come through and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the rest of them. I had thoughts about making this story a little longer but again, work got in the way of any extra planning. It was only going to be five chapters more but I think it would have helped to explain a few things that I have rushed here. Maybe more of an epilogue to the story._

 _I will be back. I don't know when yet. I am definitely taking a break from upload, mainly because I don't have anything to upload at the moment. I will be taking at least a month off but we will see how things go. Maybe if I get lucky and get a new job (one I will actually enjoy), then things will be better for me._

 _The next story will more than likely be The Queen of Magic and Camelot._

 _Hopefully will see you soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _7 years later_

Everything was set. The banners had been placed at the front of the castle and everywhere had been dusted and cleaned from head to toe. The guest chambers had been dressed appropriately. Everything was ready. Except for one thing.

Merlin weaved in between the servants as he ran down the hallway. He couldn't believe that this was happening now. The one day where everything had to perfectly and this one little thing was wrong. He tried to turn back as his wife turned the corner.

"Merlin, where have you been?"

He stopped and turned back. "Nowhere."

"You have been nowhere. I thought you went to make sure that Gorlois was ready."

"I did."

"Is he?"

Merlin thought about lying but knew that she would have seen through it. "I don't know."

"How do you not know if our son is ready?"

"Well, I can't find him."

"You can't find him."

"No one has seen him all morning."

Morgana huffed. "What did I tell you? I said that he should stay in his chambers last night but no, you had to agree to allow him to sleep in the astrometry tower. I said it wouldn't end well. Come on then. You have to find our son and Arthur isn't going to be long now. I have our other children to worry about."

Merlin nodded before he ran past her. He would need help.

* * *

Gorlois sat on top of the astrometry tower, looking out to the horizon. He had watched the Camelot company come closer towards his home. He had heard a lot about Camelot and it's king but he had never met him. His parents would tell him that it was a long journey and that he be better off staying in Drugonia with his grandmother and siblings.

This was the first time that he was going to see his auntie, uncle, and cousin. He smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to meet them after hearing so much about them.

He stood and started his descent down to the courtyard. He knew that his parents would be looking for him and he had to get there before their guests did.

* * *

"You had one job." Morgana hissed.

"I have looked everywhere."

"You can't have. You would have found him."

"Not if he moved. Plus I didn't really have a lot of time. I even got Gwaine and Lancelot involved."

"Mama, where is Gorlois?"

Morgana turned and looked down at their daughter. "That isn't for you to worry about Freya. I am sure he will be here soon."

If by magic, Gorlois came running down the stairs. "Mama, Papa. They are almost here."

Morgana and Merlin turned around and Merlin just about caught him as his son fell forward. He stood him up before Morgana took over, brushing him down and sorting out his clothes.

"Where have you been? We know that they are almost here. That is why we are down here. Now get next to your father. We will have a word with you later."

She didn't miss the little smile that Merlin and Gorlois gave each other. Merlin was definitely going to get it worse than Gorlois. This was mainly his fault. She turned around and could only smile as Arthur lead the group into the courtyard. They allowed them a little time to get themselves together before Merlin and Morgana walked forward to meet Arthur.

"It's good to see you again," Merlin said as he hugged Arthur, patting him on the back.

"I wish we could make the trip sooner," Arthur said letting Merlin go and bring Morgana into an embrace.

"So do I."

Morgana let Arthur go to see that Gorlois had followed them down. She wanted to scold him for falling out of line but instead turned around to her other children and gestured for them to join them. It wasn't like this was an official visit. It was more of a family visit.

"You must be Gorlois," Arthur said as he rested his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "And Freya and Cador." He said as the other two joined them. "Your auntie and cousins should be joining you soon."

"I thought you said that they weren't going to come," Merlin said.

"Merlin, I wasn't going to miss it for the world," Gwen said as she finally joined them, holding the latest addition of the Pendragons in her arms. "Plus you can only imagine what Gyneth was like when she was told that she would have to stay in Camelot. She is one of the reasons that I am here."

Morgana pulled her close. "You must be tired from the journey. Come on, I will show you where you are staying. We must catch up and I am sure the boys also have things that they need to catch up on."

She felt Gwen allowed her to pull her away. She just about heard the conversation between Gyneth and her oldest.

"I am Gyneth Pendragon. You must be Gorlois Wyllt."

"I might be."

"Uncle Merlin said that you were a bit of a troublemaker."

"What if I am."

"Well..."

Morgana looked over her shoulder to see Gyneth whisper into Gorlois' ear.

"I think we have trouble." She said to Gwen.

"We can leave them to it and just allow Merlin and Arthur pick up the pieces. I swear she is getting more like Arthur every single day. It is definitely the Pendragon in her."

"With that logic, Gorlois is a mix of Pendragon and Wyllt. That is a dangerous mix. Wyllts are clumsy and the Pendragons always look for adventure. I swear I see him on the roof sometimes."

"Well, I hope this one will take more after me. I wouldn't like the Pendragon temper if this one is going to end up on the Camelot throne."

Morgana smiled. "I can only hope for the Drugonian throne."

They couldn't help but giggle as they reached the entrance to the castle. She had missed this. She had missed her.

"I am sure that they will be fine," Morgana said. "Like we are."

They both quickly looked over her shoulder as Gyneth and Gorlois ran off laughing and Merlin and Arthur looking worried. Whatever they were planning, she was sure that Merlin could at least deal with it. After all, he was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth.

Yeah, they would be just fine.

* * *

 _And Merlin did get his magic back. Just in case it was unclear._


End file.
